


She's Why

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [5]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “I didn’t go after him for you. And I was already looking for him when I found you.” Frank said as he remained standing. Curtis sat back against the couch.“I don’t… Why?” He frowned as much as his damaged face allowed him to.“The…the reporter he went after? She’s…” Frank looked away as he took in a quiet breath. “I know her.” He revealed with an incline of his head.Possible missing scene drabble - Frank tells Curtis why he got involved.





	She's Why

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sketchy on this one. I think it's unlikely Frank would risk Karen by telling anyone about her after finding out about Billy, but surely Curtis would have asked something at least?

“It's good you’re feeling better.” Frank said to Curtis as he stood in the injured man’s living room.

“Don’t know if that’s how I’d put it, you know. My face will clear up, my ribs, but my pride’s a different thing. Little bastard. I should have been able to take him.” Curtis self-criticised with a shake of his head. He was sitting on his couch, untouched coffee next to him.

“Fuck that, Curt,” Frank rebuked, looking down at his friend. “If you were looking to kill him, you could have, but you weren’t. You had a restriction that he didn’t and it had nothing to do with you having one leg.”

“I should have seen it. He was self-destructing. But I didn’t think…” The former Marine trailed off as he stared forward at nothing for a moment before he refocused on Frank. “I’m sorry you I got you exposed, Frank. I know how much that gets to you. How much you’ve worked to avoid it.”

“Curt –”

“You didn’t have to go after him for me. I won’t be a reason you lose any chance of a second life you’ve got. Maybe you should leave the city, you know?” He suggested.

“Curt, there’s some…there’s some things I gotta tell you.”

“Yeah, anything, you know that.”

“I didn’t go after him for you. And I was already looking for him when I found you.” Frank said as he remained standing. Curtis sat back against the couch.

“I don’t… Why?” He frowned as much as his damaged face allowed him to.

“The…the reporter he went after? She’s…” Frank looked away as he took in a quiet breath. “I know her.” He revealed with an incline of his head.

“Alright,” Curtis accepted as he watched his friend. “She one that wrote about you or something? I heard the radio interview, she mentioned you. You know I didn’t really keep up with that. Reading that kind of shit about you…I just checked out.” He shrugged.

“No. No, that’s not it,” Frank looked down at his hands, his body still side on to Curtis. “Karen is…” he stopped.

“Karen?” Curtis repeated, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

“Wilson was going after her. Did go after her. I couldn’t let that happen.” Frank explained.

“So you announced your presence to the whole of New York…for her.”

“Don’t sound so offended.” Frank joked, finally looking at Curtis again, the beginning of a smirk on his face.

“Funny. If I could feel my lips I’m sure I’d be cracking a dazzling smile,” Curtis said flatly. “So, she’s someone you care about?” Curtis asked.

“Hm.” Frank grunted with a nod.

“She know you care about her that much?” Curtis continued to ask.

“Yeah.” Frank breathed, looking back down at his hands again. “She…yeah, she knows.”

“And does she –“

“Curt, I can’t do this right now,” Frank interrupted as he fully turned to face Curtis. “Bill…” Frank took a deep breath, controlling his emotions. “Karen can’t be anywhere near me now.” Frank looked at his friend, imploring him to drop it. Curtis sighed.

“I didn’t think I could be any angrier at him than I already was, didn’t think I could be more disappointed.” Curtis said almost in a daze, his voice low and steady.

“Hm?” Frank’s brows furrowed in question.

“Frank, I have been trying to get you to understand you still have a life to live, maybe one day,” Curt said as he looked up at his friend again, still looming in the space in front of him. “Maybe the fact that I can only open one eye is messing with my perspective but it seems like you’re telling me you already have someone you could maybe live it with.”

“Curt.” Frank warned.

“Yeah, I get it man, not now,” Curtis sighed. “Fuck. So come on, what are your plans for Billy and what do I need to know about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
